Titans
History The Originals The Titans were a team of young vigilantes who were the former sidekicks of older, and more experienced heroes. They first came together when Nightwing, Aqualad and Kid Flash responded to an emergency taking place in the hamlet village known as Hatton Corners. There they fought a mysterious villain calling himself Mister Twister. After defeating Mister Twister and robbing him of his elemental powers, the three young heroes decided to band together as the Titans. This decision was supported by their respective mentors, Batman, Aquaman and the Flash. Their first real mission also yielded their first recruit: Donna Troy, Wonder Girl. Donna Troy was a young woman raised on Themyscira under the tutelage of her mentor Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman's mother, Queen Hippolyta. Another member of the group was the archer, Roy Harper, more commonly known as Red Arrow. Though present since the team's inception, Roy didn't regularly attend team meetings or partake in all of the team's missions. The final original member was Supergirl, cousin of Superman. Like Roy, Kara wasn't always around but often served in a crucial role when she was involved. Expansion The team's first adventure brought them to the town of Midville, where they fought against Jake Trask – the Separated Man, who had been terrorizing the town's "Teen Government for a Day" Project. After unveiling the mystery behind the so-called "Beast-God of Xochatan", the Titans established their first headquarters – Titans Lair. The Lair had once been an underground facility that served as a records storage warehouse for Wayne Enterprises. The team prospered and went on to encounter several strange villains such as car-club hot-rodder, Ding Dong Daddy and Carnaby Street fashion designer, the Mad Mod. The Teen Titans then tried to help Richard (Dick) reform Bruce Wayne's new ward and found themselves on a mission to capture a criminal organization that hijacked oil operations in Gotham. After the millionaire, Loren Jupiter attempted to buy the team, they infiltrated his base of operations and recruited a young telepath named Lilith. This mission was also the first to include Frost and the Transcendent Kid, who Wally had been working with for years. While pursuing criminals linked to the NG3 organization (secretly backed by aliens from Dimension X), the Titans met the heroes Hawk and Dove who had likewise been on the trail of NG3 leader "The Fat Man". Hawk and Dove would soon become close allies as well as team members. Also at this time, the amateur boxer Mal Duncan joined the team because he had a powerful weapon called Gabriel's Horn. One of the more bizarre heroes to join the Teen Titans was the time-lost cave boy Gnarrk. Gnarrk formed an empathic bond with Lilith Clay and the two later became lovers. Disbanded At some point in early 2014, the team disbanded on account of the number of personal issues that most members were going through at that point. This would not last long, soon, a new group of Titans would form. New Titans That girl’s name was Rachel Roth, but she calls herself Raven. In order to defeat her father, the demon Trigon, she needed help. She wound up getting Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl to return, and new members Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy arrived. This group then faced the Ravager and met his father, Deathstroke the Terminator. Deathstroke formed a Judas contract with H.I.V.E to kill the Titans and infiltrated them using a girl called Terra, but later changed it to a Lazarus contract after making a deal with Dick Grayson. Kid Flash left, Jericho and Kole arrived, and a Crisis took place. This team disbanded after erasing their memories (and the world’s memories) of the team to escape their deaths at the hands of Mr. Twister. Young Justice About a year and a half later, Red Robin, Superboy and Impulse formed Young Justice, being mentored b Nightwing, Cyborg, and the Flash. Young Justice quickly grew as a program, monitored by the Justice League, and is now where most young heroes get their start. Young Justice is also the team that first discovered the truth about the Light. Teen Titans A select few members of Young Justice created their own “leader-group.” Red Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Wonder Girl, Bunker, Skitter, and Solstice related the Teen Titans. The Titans are currently investigating N.O.W.H.E.R.E, and organization that’s been harvesting metahumans. After the Infinite Crisis, and the deaths of Superboy and Impulse, the team continues. After Superboy and Impulse are resurrected, the team battles Superboy-Prime again, and creates a new Titans group for the younger members. Rebirth This new group of Titans is led by Robin. Along with Kid Flash, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, Robin leads the new group against villains such as Ra’s al Ghul. They later encounter the Titans of Tomorrow. Membership